Data storage devices (DSDs), such as disk drives and solid state drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). User data is typically stored in a non-volatile memory, such as a magnetic disk or a non-volatile semiconductor memory (e.g., Flash memory). A DSD manufacturer may produce different lines of DSDs (e.g., different lines of a disk drive or solid state drive) wherein the control circuitry of each line may require a varying number of regulated voltages at different power levels. For example, a core logic integrated circuit (IC) may comprise a different number of power islands (e.g., one, two, or three power islands) depending on the line of core logic IC employed, wherein the power level required by each power island may decrease as the number of power islands increases.